The Conference Room
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Trip gets chastized for his almost insubordination.


The Conference Room  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not make any money off of these characters. I just like to write them.  
  
Notes: Hope this is good. Feedback is always welcome, good or bad.  
  
Archive: Melanie and Meana, if they want it. All others ask me, but most likely yes.  
  
Tucker stared out the window. What was he thinking? Telling Mayweather to cancel T'Pol's orders. She was the acting Captain. And he'd been around her long enough to know that she would not leave Archer on a foreign planet. Why did he constantly do that to her?  
  
"Commander Tucker." Archer said. He hated to be so formal, but it was necessary, this meeting was being taped. Tucker turned to face him. "We'll wait until Sub-Commander T'Pol joins us."  
  
Tucker nodded, then turned back to watch the stars. He was going to get into trouble for his actions. As well he should. Maybe after this he'd learn to keep quiet for a while and see what was going to happen.  
  
T'Pol entered the conference room and both men turned to look at her. "Captain, Commander." She said, nodding to them both.  
  
"Take a seat, you too Tucker." Archer said, pointing to the dozen or so chairs around the table.  
  
"I'd rather stand, thanks." Tucker said.  
  
"A seat Tucker." Archer said, almost ordered.  
  
Tucker looked at him, noticed how uncomfortable he was, and sat down across from T'Pol.  
  
Archer turned to T'Pol. "In your opinion, what went on while I was absent?"  
  
T'Pol moved her cool, brown eyes to look at Tucker briefly. Tucker figured she'd blow everything out of proportion, like women tend to do. He saw himself defending his actions, with his captain, his friend, looking down on him. He felt his cheeks begin to get red from anger. When T'Pol looked back at the captain she answered him. "We were told you were dead, and if we did not move out of orbit we would be shot at. I ordered Ensign Mayweather to prepare to move out of orbit. Commander Tucker assumed that I was going to leave you on the planet. He told Ensign Mayweather to belay my order. I ordered it again, and the Commander told Mayweather to belay it again. I told him that I had no intentions of leaving you behind, that 'preparing to leave' and 'leaving' were not the same thing. Then he sat back and let me command the ship."  
  
Archer looked at Tucker. "Why did you tell Mayweather to not follow T'Pol's orders? I know that you knew she was in charge."  
  
Tucker sighed. "I thought she was going to leave you Captain."  
  
"She was in command Tucker." Archer said.  
  
"I know. She was in command. She was going to leave you. And then.and then she'd be in command for the rest of our mission."  
  
"You do not think I would make a capable captain." T'Pol commented.  
  
"No, it's not that. You'd make a good captain, of a Vulcan ship. We need a human captain on this ship. We need Captain Archer. And when you told Mayweather to 'prepare to leave orbit' I just couldn't let you do it."  
  
Archer looked at T'Pol. They connected eyes. "T'Pol, in your opinion, was Commander Tucker being insubordinate?"  
  
Tucker closed his eyes. Here it comes, he thought. He'd be thrown in the brig for thirty days. Or maybe he'd be demoted. Or, perhaps he'd be sent to bed without his supper. Tucker swallowed the laugh that wanted to come out. How could he joke at a time like this? His future was at stake, and he was making jokes?  
  
T'Pol looked at Tucker, who had opened his eyes and looked at her. "Commander Tucker was acting on his emotions. He was worried that I would leave you. His loyalty lies with you, Captain. I would not declare him as insubordinate."  
  
Tucker opened his eyes wider. She went easy on him.  
  
Archer looked between the two. "Next time, Commander, wait until you know she's going to leave me before you say anything. I don't want to have another between the three of us. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Cap'n." They stood up and he watched them both leave. Then he sighed. She wasn't as bad as everyone thought. As he thought. She did understand humans, somewhat. She understood their loyalties, their special ties. And if he wasn't mistaken, she sounded like she longed for one of those special ties. He sprinted after her. "Thank you T'Pol." She stopped walking and stared at him coolly. "Care to eat some dinner?"  
  
The End 


End file.
